


A Master's Bedtime

by PsychopathicRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Commands, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Orders, Rape, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopathicRomantic/pseuds/PsychopathicRomantic
Summary: Sebastian is Ciel’s butler and has to do everything he's ordered to. What happens though if Ciel isn't able to voice a full command?This story is pure dark smut. I wrote in when I was 14, so excuse how bad it is. If you'd like, please check out my other works, which I guarantee are slightly less awful.





	A Master's Bedtime

"And here for you is a cup of earl grey prepared just the way you like it," said Sebastian with a small smirk peeking out from the corner of his mouth. "Young lord, it is time to prepare for bed." Sebastian set Ciel down on the large bed in front of him, and began to undress him. He untied the laces of Ciel's shoes and removed his over jacket. Then he started using his long fingers to undo the delicate buttons on Ciel's dress shirt that was trimmed with lace.  
"Hey, stop staring," Ciel snapped when he realized the demon was taking a long, leisurely look at the young boy's soft chest.  
"My, my. For a boy you have a very girlish figure, and you're chest is truly soft and delicious looking," Sebastian said as he brushed his hand over the young lords virgin upper half. "And despite the fact that your a boy, your nipples are lovely," he said as one of his fingers brushed over the soft nub. A now shocked Ciel quickly grabbed his oversized night shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. Sebastian gave a strange look at Ciel's actions.  
"I can put it on myself!" Ciel said quite loudly with a rather condescending voice as he buttoned up the shirt and a slight pink started tinting his cheeks.  
"Oh, is my little Bochann blushing?"  
"Huh?! What are you talking about." Ciel exclaimed. "I don't blush," he said, his voice disappearing to a faint whisper. Ciel crawled into his bed, pulling the sheets over his legs and lower stomach. He grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip.  
"What a messy one, aren't we?" Sebastian said pointing out the fact that Ciel had spilled some of the Earl Grey out of the corner of his mouth. Let me clean that up for you.  
Sebastian leaned in towards his master and with his long pink tongue and teasingly licked up the spilled tea.  
"Hey, cut that out!" Ciel said, turning his head away in embarrassment.  
"My, my aren't we grumpy. I was just doing my job. See? Your all clean now," Sebastian said with a laugh in his voice.  
There was a long pause between the two until Ciel said with a soft color still tinting his cheeks, "It got really warm in here. Can you pull down the sheets?"  
Sebastian did as he was told and drew back the large covers, revealing soft pale legs, and a small torso, hidden by nothing but a thin piece of fabric.  
"Are you trying to tempt me, displaying yourself like that?" Sebastian said, sprawling himself over Ciel.  
"Hey get off of me! What are you- ahh! Ciel moaned very loudly as the devil creeped his hand up the boys chest, reaching for the protruded pink nub. "Hey stop- ngh," Ciel gasped filling the room with a sound that he himself found repulsive.  
Sebastian removed Ciel's night shirt completely and began licking his nipple while toying with his hair.  
"Ngh-Ahhh-get off- NNNN!!" Ciel immediately moaned as Sebastian bit softly down on his nipple.  
"You say stop, but look at how much your enjoying me teasing you. Listen to the voice your making- how your cries are echoing off the walls. Can't you see how turned on you are right here," Sebastian said pointing to the hardened nubs on his chest." And here too," he said as he reached down for Ciel's growing erection.  
"Ahhhhh!!!! No! Don't....touch me...there!" Ciel said in and out of breaths as the Devil continued playing with his cock. "Hey Sebastian, stop! This is an or- Ngh!!!!!!" Ciel moaned out in pleasure as the devil lowered his mouth on Ciel's now throbbing manhood.  
"What was that? Did you say something Bochann? Sorry, I didn't quite hear that," the devil said while grinning wickedly. He continued licking and nipping Ciel's tip, before finally putting it all the way in his mouth.  
"Sebastian! Get off!" Ciel began squirming on his bed, trying to remove the devil from him.  
"How come your resisting me now? It's just about to get good," Sebastian said while brushing his fingers up the side of Ciel's chest.  
Ciel whimpered and continued fighting against the devils touch, trying to get off of the bed.  
"Now this just won't do," Sebastian said, while undoing his tie. He then wrapped it around Ciel's wrists and tied him to the bedpost.  
Ciel gasped and desperately tried to undo the knot that kept him from being able to move. Ciel wiggled on the bed trying to get free, but Sebastian had a firm grip on him, and the youth wasn't able to move.  
"Hmmm, what's the mater? If you don't put up a real fight, I'm going to take you."  
Ciel gasped as Sebastian lowered his mouth back on his masters throbbing cock and the young boy moaned and whined in pleasure.  
"Please," Ciel whispered. "This isn't funny anymore. Sebastian, stop! This is an or-"  
Ciel tried commanding the devil again to stop, but he was cut off when a pair of lips were pressed against his. Sebastian wiggled his tongue inside Ciel's mouth, earning an arousing response from the shocked youth underneath him.  
Ciel was extremely surprised by the devils actions, but soon succumbed into the long leisurely kiss. Their two tongues wrapped around each other and the devils slipped in and out of the young boys mouth, receiving moans of pleasure from his master.  
During their long kiss, Sebastian's hand made it's way down to Ciel's cock, which was now overflowing with pre-cum. As Sebastian began to stroke the hardened object in his hand, Ciel broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.  
"Your overflowing now," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. "It's spilling out."  
"Shut up! Ngh-Ahhh. AHHHH!!!" Ciel gasped out in extreme pleasure, breathing in and out heavily.  
"My young lord, haven't you ever mastrubated before? The way your reacting is as if you've never touched yourself," Sebastian said, with a large smirk covering his face.  
"Don't say such ridiculous things," Ciel said in and out of breaths.  
Sebastian gathered Ciel's cum in between his fingers, and licked it up in a very erotic manner, making sure the youth could properly see.  
Ciel's face turned bright red as he watched the devil devour his cum. Just the sight of What Sebastian was doing made Ciel's stomach turn with both excitement and disgust.  
"My young lord, are you ready for the finale?"  
Ciel gasped as Sebastian flipped him over on his stomach, and inserted two of his long thin fingers in the boys tight arse. They slid in easily and Ciel screamed and squirmed from this new feeling he had never experienced before.  
"Sebastian- take your- fingers out... Ah...Please! This is an or- Ahh! Ngh. No!  
"But, my young lord, I haven't found your good spot yet."  
"Wh- what do you - AHH!!!!  
"Found it," Sebastian said with a large grin covering most of his face. Sebastian continued to brush over that spot again and again, causing Ciel to cry out in ecstasy.  
"Seb-ba- baastian, stop."  
"But my young lord, your getting hard again so quickly from being violated from the back. Your body doesn't lie, your enjoying this."  
Sebastian took his fingers out from the tight hole and pushed in his now swelling cock.  
Ciel screamed as the large object was entered into his small hole.  
"Ahh Sebastian, stop it, it hurts!"  
"Just hold on a little longer."  
"Ngh! Ahh, no!"  
"Mmm... It's so warm inside of you," Sebastian said as he pushed his dick all the way into Ciel's ass, receiving moans and cries from the youth he was now forcefully fucking.  
“Please...Please,” Ciel barely managed to get out as he was being roughly pounded into.  
“Please what young master? How can I know what you want if you won’t say it?” Sebastian cooed.  
“Please.. B-bastian.. St-sto-,” Sebastian suddenly wrapped his hands around Ciels throat, cutting off his air supply, and ability to talk. Sebastian continued to pound into the youth, now close to finishing.  
“My, my, the way you tighten around me while you’re being choked is truly marvelous.” Sebastian leant down to gently kiss Ciel’s unresponsive lips, as the youth tried desperately to produce any sort of comeback that he could.  
“I don’t know how much longer I can last Bocchan,” Sebastian said, thrusting hard into Ciel, the young boy's face beginning to turn purple. “I’m going to cum inside you young master. I’ll fill your tight hole with my hot seed. Fill you up.”  
“No! Plea--huh.” Ciel tried to scream, kick, anything, but he couldn’t get the demon off of him.  
“ I know you feel it too. Look how hard you are from being choked. Guess you really are nothing more than a little slut.” Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian moved one of his hands off of the boy’s throat and replaced it on his master’s small cock.  
“Cum with me my lord. Cum!” Sebastian shouted. “Show me what my cock does to you!” Ciel could do nothing but shake his head gently. He was on the verge of passing out from both the pain and the pleasure. “Cum you bitch!”  
“Hyaaa!!,” Ciel screamed as Sebastian came inside of him, the demon releasing the grip on the boys throat. Ciel could feel the butler’s seed shooting at his prostate and he came immediately, writhing all over the bed, full body convulsion after another.  
“Hmm hmm, now that wasn’t to bad was it?”  
“Get the hell away from me,” Ciel spat out, a defiant look in his eyes.  
“But my young lord, we are bound together by contract. There is no escape” Sebastian smirked, brushing the hair over Ciel’s eye out of the way. “We my young lord, are bound for all eternity.”  
“No! N-No!!! I-”  
“I shall never leave your side,” Sebastian slurred. He began thrusting deep into the boy’s tight ass for another round.


End file.
